


Switch off

by KimTanAnukite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And kinda annoying too, Angst as in the German meaning of the word, Creepy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Haunted Houses, M/M, Paranormal, Protective Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Stressed Lee Taeyong, i think, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: They remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes."You know, this would be nice if we weren't hiding from a ghost."Doyoung is annoying and Taeyong just wants to have a paceful tour on the countryside. It gets worse when they figure out there is someone (something) else in the room with them.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Switch off

Taeyong straightened his back as he looked around, excitement evident on his face. The country side was spectacular, and the air entering his lungs was so fresh it made him feel free. That and the fact that he was indeed free now.

Free from stress, free from getting hurt. He had recently finish college and finally had the courage and economical support to leave his household. His parents weren't bad people, just bad parents — yet the relief of having the opportunity of truly live without walking on eggshells for no real reason—also known as anxiety— gave him another perspective of the world.

That feeling of being able to do anything encouraged him to book a tour for one person to the country side. It was his first time doing something like that on and by his own, so he was determined to make the most out of it; even if it seemed as something simple to anyone around him.

"Aren't you taking way too many pictures?"

A guy that looked around Taeyong's age was gazing his way with a raised eyebrow. Taeyong just shrugged and asked a woman that was there with her family to take a photo of him in front a particularly tall tree.

As everyone moved on through the path he couldn't help but notice that the guy from before was walking about a meter behind the last person, gaze fixed on his phone. Taeyong decided to pay him no mind and began chatting with an elderly couple he had met on the bus. 

After half an hour the weather started changing; what were previously white and soft gray clouds had darken as the air went crispy and turned into wind. The tour guide suggested they should make their way back to the bus, so they did. Taeyong was a little disappointed as the weather spoilt the retreat's schedule, but he reminded himself it was nature, nature was unavoidable, and he loved rain anyway.

"You seem too positive for someone who has a storm coming to ruin his pictures." It was the same guy again, so this time Taeyong decided to talk back.

"And you too pessimistic for someone who is in a retreat. And it is not going to ruin my pictures — I mean, look around. It's gorgeous." As if to prove his words, Taeyong raised his arms and turned on his feet, signaling their surroundings. When the other just scuffed and turned around to follow the rest of the tourists, Taeyong had to remind himself once again that he could not control anyone else's thoughts nor let theirs control him.

The small group barely made it to the bus before the storm unfolded, and the bus driver came in only a few minutes later wearing a rain coat. "I am sorry everyone, it is not safe to drive back with the storm as strong as it is, so we are going to wait here for a bit until it calms down or until further notice."

They waited but the storm didn't cease—the bus was rocking with the wind and the sound of the water hitting the ruff and windows was strong—, and as the night was quickly approaching the tour guide let them know they would drive to a restaurant and then to a hotel that was not far, so they could stay the night there. Taeyong's mood was becoming as gloomy as the outside of the bus, but he tried to see the good side of it: at least the tour was paying for their hotel rooms and dinner.

"Hey, photo boy." Taeyong sighed trying not to pay attention to the other as he gathered his things to get out of the bus. They had had dinner and the sky had been dark for a couple of hours now, so he wanted nothing but to lay down on a soft bed. "You know what hotel is that? The most haunted one on this side of the country. This retreat is _finally_ getting interested."

"Are you serious?"

"What? Are you scared of ghosts?"

Taeyong puffed his chest — he wasn't going to let the taller scare him. "No." So he just turned around and run inside as the rest did, covering his bag with his body so nothing would get too wet.

When he got to the lobby he saw the other tourists already walking away, only the bus driver was sitting on a old looking couch, and the guide was talking with the receptionist. The guide approached Taeyong and the annoying guy as soon as he spotted them. "Sorry, since we made no reservations with time they only had a few rooms available for guests. There is one left, you guys can—"

"I'll take it."

"No!" Taeyong stopped the guy from taking the key. "You were the one that held me back at the bus. That room is mine!"

"So? I need the room."

"So do I," Taeyong laughed with sarcasm, taking the key from the guide and shaking it in front of the taller guy. He started walking towards the elevator, suddenly too tired to notice the other close behind him.

"Are you really sure you want _that_ room?" His voice stopped Taeyong before he could press the button to call the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"It is number 19, right? Look it up, it's the most haunted one."

"You are just saying it to scare me so you can keep the room, and I won't fall for it." He stated pressing the button as if to prove it. "You know? I was willing to share the room, but you quickly decided to be selfish and take it, so I'll sleep soundly knowing that I was not egoistic, but rather contributing to the karma you are bound to receive anyways."

The other barely listened to anything he said, typing furiously on his phone to then hold it in front of Taeyong. The screen showed real websites and news claiming that 'room 19' was _indeed_ the room that had more 'activity' if you were looking for a paranormal experience.

When the metal doors opened Taeyong jumped, and as the guy was about to leave he rushed to hold his arm. "We can share, I don't mind. I mean, karma should work by itself, right?" The taller seemed to think about the proposal for a second, but then stepped into the elevator. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm Taeyong."

"Ok. Doyoung."

The walk to the third floor was slow and silent but they were soon inside room 19. As a whole, the room was old looking—the tapestry on the walls and vintage furniture weren't helping either— but very clean. Taeyong placed his bag over the bed, hurrying to turn on the small lamp over the nightstand while Doyoung walked into the bathroom to inspect the place.

"Well, there is running water and I don't see any blood or spirits yet—"

"Are you freaking serious?"

"What?" The taller laughed at Taeyong's nervousness, frowning when he saw the bag on the bed. "Are you going to take the bed?" He shook his head at Taeyong's expression of obviousness, "but you are shorter, wouldn't it be just fair for you to take the couch?"

With a gasp and glance at the small sofa—more like an armchair— Taeyong rolled his eyes. "Remember you are a guest in my room. The bed is big enough for us to stay on each side, so take it or leave it. You are not that tall anyway..." He whispered the last part, taking his toothbrush and closing the bathroom door behind him.

It was late already and neither of them was really in the mood to fight for a bed when actually both could sleep on it without having contact with each other. 

"Did you hear that?" Taeyong stopped midway out of the bathroom at Doyoung words, his heart pounding on his chest as he looked at the other. "I'm kidding. You should have seen your face."

"You— aish!"

"Thought you weren't scared of ghosts. Now excuse me, it's my turn to use the bathroom."

Taeyong quickly climbed up on his side of the bed, sitting against the headrest to check his phone and finding that the signal was too weak. Also, there were not notifications, no calls, no messages. It didn't really surprise him — although he had initially thought that his family and friends would try to contact him and ask how he was doing, he soon realized that those calls or messages would not arrive anytime soon.

He straightened his back with a sigh, not letting it get under his skin. _At least now I have me, the real me_.

Not long after, Doyoung came out of the bathroom, walking around the bed to take his phone charger out of his bag. "Is there any outlet on your side? My lamp is connected to the wall line."

Taeyong finally blocked his phone and left it over the nightstand to look for an outlet. "Same in here, did you check in the bathroom?"

"Right." Doyoung walked in only to come out a moment later, his face paler than before.

"Did you find one?"

"No... But—"

"What?" Taeyong asked impatiently.

"There is something in the mirror, I—"

"What?" Taeyong was definitely not in the mood for another joke about ghosts, so he stood up only trembling slightly.

"It has ' _help_ ' written down. I'm not sure, but I don't think that was there before—"

"How do I know you didn't write it? Stop with this, it ain't funny." He turned around and walked back to the bed murmuring, "I can't believe I am here with a complete kid."

Doyoung cleaned it with a frown; concluding that the owners must have done it to promote their so called 'haunted' business.

"You don't happen to have a power bank, do you?"

Taeyong sighed yet again, reaching for his bag to take out his power bank. "You should've brought one if you were going to be on your phone all day during a retreat. Why did you even sign up for it if you didn't want to be there?"

"I didn't sign up," he placed the now charging phone over the nightstand to get into the bed, as far from Taeyong as possible. "It was a gift from my grandmother so I really couldn't reject it or let her money get wasted."

"I see."

They remained in silence for a few minutes, the environment felt heavy and awkward and not necessarily because they were in a so famed haunted hotel.

"I did book this trip, for myself. It is my first time doing something.. solo." Doyoung looked at him with a frown, not knowing why the other was telling him that but also not stopping him. "I needed to get away from everyone, my parents.. my friends, m-my ex-boyfriend."

"Do they know you are here?"

Taeyong shrugged. "No one asked, guess they don't miss me that much."

"You know you shouldn't be saying this to a total stranger, right? ¿You don't know if I'm a psychopath that now is sure it would take them long to find you and by then I would be gone."

For someone so scared of ghosts, Doyoung sure thought Taeyong would freak out at that possibility, but instead the smaller chuckled. "You are antipathic but I don't think you a murderer. In any case, none of them would pay to get me back or anything."

Doyoung flinched a bit at the last part. "I could always say it was the ghost of room 19," he joked to lighten up the mood.

"Also the tour guide has all our information and they know you roomed up with me."

"Hmm. Right."

Taeyong hummed happily; he had notice the way Doyoung relaxed his expression and body, as if more comfortable around him.

"So— You are.. gay?"

"What?" Taeyong looked amused. "Yes. And you are.."

"Um— no. I mean, I— straight." The shorter nodded, raising a brow at Doyoung's stuttering. "Do your parents know about it?"

"Well, yes. They were okay with it, and they loved my ex. Their relationship was better than mine, both with my parents and him."

"Uh. I see."

"Do your parents know?"

"What?"

Taeyong wanted to laugh at his expression like a deer caught in headlights, but he didn't want him to be all awkward and cold again, nor mock him. "That you are.. straight."

"Ah.." both laughed lightly at that. "They like it, you know, that I am straight."

"I see. Do you?"

"What? Yes, of course."

"Mmm, you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed to doubt it a little bit in there." Doyoung rolled his eyes and Taeyong didn't want to cross the line and loose his roommate. After all his presence was really making it easier to be in that room. "Anyway, I finished college and got my own apartment, so even if I wanted to suddenly become a Drag Queen and join RuPaul's next season their opinions or beliefs have lost the little effect they had left."

Doyoung seemed to take a second before reacting at that, nodding with a sad smile. "You would be a short Drag Queen."

"But the prettiest of them all."

"Yeah, sure," he scoffed.

Another long silence followed but the tension was definitely lighter.

"So—"

"I'm going to try to sleep," Doyoung interrupted, suddenly feeling too tired and not really wanting to engage in another conversation. His head seemed already fuzzy in thought.

"Sure. Same here."

"Okay."

When they both had turned their lamps off it didn't take long for the taller to fall asleep, although it took Taeyong about an extra hour to achieve it. He would look at his phone but the lack of signal only allowed him to look at his gallery over and over again, with not much to do.

The sounds outside were muffled by the thick walls and other rooms, so it was only after a loud crack that Taeyong opened his eyes, realizing he fell asleep at some point with his phone in hand. He was about to place down the phone back on the bedside table to shift into a more comfortable position when he heard it again.

He opened his eyes as if it would help him to hear better, trying to figure out what the sound had been, and then the small couch cracked as if it had been pushed against the wall behind it. "What?" Doyoung complained.

"I'm pretty sure the couch just moved." The taller sat up and turned his light on, both noticing how the veil covering the furniture moved slightly. "I'm outta here, bye."

"What? Wait!" Doyoung grabbed him by the wrist, "I'm sure the sound must have been something outside, and that, an air current. And anyway, where are you going? To the bus?"

"Yes, anywhere is better than a room with ghosts."

"And what is it going to do? Kill you with lack of sleep? You are already doing that to me anyway."

"But—"

"Believe me, if it was a _harmful ghost_ this place would be closed. It probably is just an arranged thing by the owners to keep this place's fame. Can we go back to sleep now?"

Taeyong finally stopped staring at the couch. He looked convinced and Doyoung was relieved by it, although he himself didn't believe his own words. "Okay. Um, can you..."

Doyoung felt his face heat up as he let go of the shorter's wrist.

They only managed to sleep for about another hour before Taeyong was awoken by his bladder. He first got up just a bit disoriented as to where he was at but slowly remembered about the tour and the rest of his day.

As he was washing his hands, out of habit, he looked at the mirror. He was indeed tired, but what he caught at the corner of his eye paralyzed him. The water kept running over his hands, but his brain would not send the signal to close the faucet. The shower behind him was covered by a light cream colored curtain, which with the lights on would allow it to see the silhouette inside when someone showered.

His hand slowly reached to close the faucet as tears gathered on his eyes. It could be that he was sleepy but Taeyong was damn sure that the shadow on the corner of the shower couldn't be the shampoo. Because of the curtain he couldn't see a clear shape, just a bump.

 _You must be sleeping Tae, wake up_. He blinked to try and wake up but when a tear slid through his face he realized that he was indeed awake. "Doy—" he tried but his voice faded with the lump in his throat. Taeyong felt like throwing up when something black that creepily resembled a tiny hand peeked out at the border of the fabric. "Hell no!"

When the products behind the curtain fell to the ground he finally snapped out of the paralysis, running into the room and closing the door behind him. He had left the light on so when he looked down at the gap under the door and saw it turning off he rushed into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Doyoung had woken up with his scream and the slamming of the door, but barely had time to react when the shorter pressed himself against his chest.

"There is someone— no! Something, something it is in the bathroom!" He gasped, trying to make himself as smallest as possible and hide on Doyoung.

"Is this your reveng—" he was stopped by one light knock on the door. The bathroom door.

"I promise, I'm not making it up." Taeyong's body was shaking, and Doyoung could only see a bit of his hair as he was covered by the duvet.

"I believe you," Doyoung reached to wrap his arms around the boy he had met just the previous day. "I'm going to turn on the light, okay?"

Taeyong loosened his hold just enough for the taller to reach behind. It took him another moment to calm down, it even felt more like just a bad dream with the lights on. "I was washing my hands, I thought I was still asleep but... No."

They stayed in silence for another moment, the dizziness clearing out of Taeyong's head allowed him to see he had basically tried to cover his body with Doyoung's. He apologized quietly, putting a not that wide distance between them.

"It's fine. I was the one that told you about the room and teased you."

"But it was there, I— I couldn't move but I am sure it was like.. curled up in a ball, in the corner of the shower. It was going to sneak out, so I ran."

"At least you locked it inside the bathroom."

"Is not funny—" as he sat to complain the lamp turned off, and when Doyoung couldn't turn it back on, he panicked.

He muttered a bunch of _no_ es, sinking again under the covers. The taller used the flash of his phone to look at the bathroom, deciding to record whatever was to happen. "Did you let the lights on?"

"No!" Taeyong screamed in a whisper when the water of the shower started running. "Fuck this. Fuck the retreat, fuck the tour guide and the freaking storm and this fucking haunted hotel. I shouldn't have left my apartment, I was better alone than accompanied by a fucking ghost in the shower."

"Dude!" Doyoung jumped in his place as there was a loud knock against the wood of the door.

"Why did I choose this side?" Taeyong cried, once again pressing his body as close as was possible to Doyoung who was still seated and recording, when the door seemed to try and open up.

"No no no no," the taller laughed terrified, letting go of his phone and burying himself under the covers too.

"You said it couldn't hurt us, I don't want to die because a ghost threw a shampoo bottle on my head, as if my life hadn't been pathetic enough."

"Stop talking," Doyoung scolded him yet pulled him closer in a tight hug. His smaller body would probably not protect him but "protecting" _him_ made Doyoung feel a bit braver.

"Leave us alone!" Taeyong cried when the door did open up, "please."

"It'll be fine, I got you," Doyoung tried to calm him down although he was also shaking, wincing when he heard his phone fall from the bed. "That was my phone, shh."

Taeyong's cry and words of regret about coming to the country side where muffled against Doyoung's shirt. For about five minutes they could hear slight graze or scratches around the room's floor. It took another five for Taeyong to calm down.

"I think it's over."

"So? I rather ran out of oxygen here than raise the duvet, thank you."

"My phone fell and I think it is recording."

"You can charge it in the bus."

Despite the complete darkness under the covers Doyoung was certain the other was pouting. He had stopped trembling but the taller knew how scared he was. Honestly, who wouldn't? "Aren't you glad I didn't let you sleep in here alone?"

Taeyong nodded with a scoff. "You are not as skinny as your clothes make you appear. I'm glad you are not weak, one _me_ is bad enough in this situation."

"Hey," Doyoung scolded. When he saw Taeyong on the tour he immediately noticed his thin complexion and delicate features, but the way he carried himself around had convinced him that the shorter had a strong mindset. "I am scared too, it is natural... As natural as it can be on paranormal situations."

"Right."

It would be too difficult to fall asleep, but the tranquility after the adrenaline rush was taking over them. However, as they 'built' an airway close to Doyoung's head and the oxygen finally got to Taeyong's brain, he noticed their position.

Doyoung had him wrapped in an embrace, one of his thumbs slightly caressing the skin of his waist. He wanted to hit himself for his racing heart, but it had been months since someone last touched him, hugged him.

Feeling warm and tired, Taeyong readjusted their position, moving a bit upwards so his face could be at Doyoung's neck level rather than his breastbone. "This— this would be nice if, you know, we weren't hiding from a ghost."

Doyoung laughed sligthly, opening his eyes despite the darkness. "I guess." He swallowed and he could swear he felt the smallers lips lightly brushing his Adam's apple. He wasn't going to deny that having Taeyong on his embrace was one of the most soothing and yet heart racing things he ever experienced. 

Taeyong had always preferred hugs over kisses, and the firm yet gentle hold of Doyoung was making his mind fuzzy. He threw his head backwards, and to his surprise the taller leaned to leave a quick peck on his neck. "Are you feeling better? Can I take the covers off? I won't be able to sleep with this little oxygen."

"But—"

"I'm sure it is gone. Probably went with other guests."

Taeyong whined but gave in. However he wasn't going to let go of the hug, like hell he would let go of his safe line. Doyoung seemed to think similarly because, after uncovering their heads, he moved to lay on his back without letting go of him. It ended up on Taeyong basically half over him, but his weight didn't bother the taller, and it still allowed him to hide his face on Doyoung's chest with his head sideways.

The silence was filled by Doyoung softly humming a lullaby, both drifting into a light sleep.

Taeyong would later remember that in his dream he wasn't alone in the country side nor his new life, a taller boy was by his side, happy to hug him whenever he asked for it. Maybe the whole experience wasn't that bad, except for the ghosts of course.

Doyoung woke up again as Taeyong, who had slid to his side with a leg thrown over his, wouldn't stop moving. "What?"

"Stop pulling the blanket, 'm cold." He scoffed trying to hold onto the blanket without letting go of Doyoung. "What are you doing?!" Doyoung startled him by tightening the embrace and sitting upright to then get out of the bed, carrying him like a koala against his chest.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me, fuck."

Taeyong held him more firmly, afraid of falling when Doyoung leaned down to grab his phone from the floor.

When Taeyong understood what the taller meant he almost made both fall to the ground as his legs went weak and he slid down Doyoung's body, who in an attempt to grab him accidentally stopped the recording, sending the room into darkness. "Don't leave me!" He managed to screech and this time he placed his arms around Doyoung's shoulders to let himself be carried.

As Doyoung regained strength to walk and turned the camera and flashlight on again, his backpack beside the bed was literally thrown towards the closest wall. Taeyong didn't want to see whatever did so, but the fear itself kept his eyes open. "Damn," Doyoung struggled to open the door while holding the light and Taeyong's body.

"Please hurry..." Taeyong whispered, noticing a bump below the covers right where they had been cuddling. He managed to hide his face in Doyoung's neck at the same time the other unlocked the door with a huff, and they were able to get out of the room.

"Should have listened to you." Doyoung ran towards the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly, and then turning to record down the isle to where he left the room's door open. "Are you okay?"

"I want to go to the bus!"

Waiting for the elevator was a torture and just when they were about to get in it Doyoung noticed something on his phone's screen that couldn't be seen without it. His scream made Taeyong's blood go cold but there was no way he would look, not again. Doyoung jumped inside and pressed the button to the lobby, walking back into a corner as the door's closed. "Oh shit! I think I saw it!"

"Why are you laughing?!"

"I do that when I am terrified! I'm sorry!"

"I left my phone!"

"So? What is it going to do with it? Prank call your ex?" Once on the lobby the adrenaline gave Doyoung strength to run towards the door but he realized that they would need the bus keys. "I think we are safe, Tae."

"No. I can't walk. I'll fall again and it will get me."

Doyoung changed directions towards the reception where the tour guide was sleeping in a couch. "We are fucking leaving."

The man woke up startled. "What?"

"Give us the damn keys for the bus, or open it for us, we won't stay in this place anymore, not even a minute, so please let us go to the bus."

The man looked at them in confusion, but slowly walked to the outside to open the bus for them. It wasn't raining anymore but the air was too cold, so once they got inside the man handed them a blanket he had grabbed from a hold above the first seats.

"Do you want me to leave the lights on?"

"Yes!"

"No," Doyoung answered at the same time, fixing his clothes now that he had left Taeyong down. "Thank you, we'll be fine now, it's almost dawn anyway."

"But, what if it followed us?" Taeyong pouted, shaking his head as if to assure the guide that they were fine. "Could you close the door? So it doesn't get in here?"

"I don't think it leaves the hotel, Taeyong."

"But—"

"Thank you sir, and I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine, I'll close the bus so no one tries to get in and I'll come back once the breakfast buffete starts." The man assured as to calm Taeyong.

"Thank you," Doyoung saw the guide exit the bus after turning off all the lights except for the blue led lights on the floor.

Once he sat down on a random seat Taeyong immediately climbed over him to sit on the window seat—not forgetting to draw the windshield drapes. "You really think it's safe?"

There was no way for him to know that, but the anxious boy with big dark eyes didn't need the truth, he needed reassurance. "Yes. Here," he unfolded the blanket and covered both as best as he could. "Do you want to see the videos?"

"No! Don't play them here, no no no."

"Okay, okay, too soon." 

Taeyong cleaned his eyes and cheeks from the tears that didn't fall. "That was horrible."

"It was." Doyoung agreed, not commenting on the fact that Taeyong pulled back the armrest to snuggle closer, dropping his legs horizontally over Doyoung's.

"I'm sorry you had to carry me around. I tend to feel dizzy and get paralyzed when I'm scared."

Doyoung shook his head. "It's fine. Besides, I tend to laugh and make jokes about it." Feeling now at ease and more than comfortable with the physical contact, he placed his hands over Taeyong's legs to caress them, soothing the other.

"It would be awesome though.. if the ghost called my ex."

Doyoung laughed at that, and he could tell that they wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. But it was fine, they could always sleep on the way back to the city. "It would. Also, we have genuine footage, we can make it to Nuke's top 1."

"Could you edit off my cries, though?"

"Why, it gives it more intensity."

Taeyong hit his arm at that only to go back to cuddle the taller.

They talked until the morning arrived alongside the tour guide. They grabbed breakfast and ate as fast as they could to wait outside for the owner to bring them their belongings. The other people would look at them strangely as they didn't separate from each other more than one meter until they were on the road.

This time neither sat alone.


End file.
